Universal Annihilation Army Warstar
The Universal Annihilation Army Warstar are the main antagonists of the first arc of the 34th Super Sentai series Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Based on the Universal Mothership Indevader, the insect-themed members of Warstar travel to various worlds to strip the planets of their natural resources. History Arriving to Earth, Warstar is joined by Brajira under the guise of Buredoran of the Comet, who provided intelligence to them on Gosei Angels and used them to destroy Heaven's Tower in a preemptive strike to ensure the Gosei Angels do not interfere. Though Brajira intended to kill off Warstar's members once they served his needs, the presence of five Gosei Angels remaining on Earth delayed that intent as Warstar's members die fighting the Goseigers with the Indevader destroyed. Eventually, Warstar is defeated when its new leader dies fighting Wonder Gosei Great. Members Leaders *Great King Mons Drake of the Planet *Gyōten'ō of the Supernova Generals *Dereputa of the Meteor *Teinbaruto of the Morning Star *Buredoran of the Comet Soldiers *Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi Universal Insect Monsters Mizogu Mizogu of the Clump is a Brascan who can suck enough rubble into the grinder on his stomach to create boulders that he uses to attack or capture opponents. He is summoned for Warstar's initial attack on Earth before the Goseigers destroy him with the Gosei Buster. Zaruwaku Zaruwaku of the UFO is a Gubydalian who can transform into a UFO and his powers are akin to abducting. He is able to capture opponents or people by firing a net from his body, as well as duplicate himself to gather more people faster. The reason why he's doing this is in order to make money off of the captured humans on the exotic animal trade in space. Though defeated by the Gosei Buster, Zaruwaku is enlarged by the Bibi Bugs before being destroyed by the newly combined Gosei Great. Yuzeikusu Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow is originate from planet Garyus and possesses snowstorm and ice-based powers. Though he failed in his first attack, resulting in one of his wings being clipped, Yuzaikusu refused to return until he fulfilled his mission. After being defeated by the Gosei Buster, Yuzeikusu is enlarged before being destroyed by Gosei Great. Mazuarta Mazuarta of the Music is a Teckric Alien. He considers himself as the universe's best music artist (and it didn't help Mons Drake himself liked it) though the sound he produces is painful to human ears, and more so to Gosei Angels of the Skick Tribe. With Buredoran as his manager, Mazuarta almost kills everyone with his music were it not for Eri's singing voice negating his sound. Ucyuseruzo Ucyuseruzo of the Influenzais a Bugntes Alien, able to sneeze out a virus that infects kids and makes them into smart students. However, that's just a side effect of the kids being turned into Bibi soldiers. After an antidote is devised, Ucyuseruzo is defeated by the Gosei Buster, and then destroyed by Seaick Gosei Great. Hidou Hidou of the Swift Runner is a Ylabungora Alien, able to move at blinding speeds. Alata is able to counter him but it isn't enough when Dereputa fights Alata. Later, as the others train to master Alata's ability so they can counter Hidou's speed and use their new training to defeat Hidou while Alata fights Dereputa, when they fought him as Gosei Great they couldn't beat his speed Abauta Abauta of the Research is a Zuteramedorop Alien, able to observe and research an opponent, to avoid the same attacks his opponents make. Abauta is destroyed by Landick Gosei Great. Fandaho Fandaho of Nonsense is a Totsneho Alien with the ability to scramble up its target with the antennae on his back. Going to Earth on his own, Fandaho attempts to make an impression on Mons Drake by causing chaos on the streets, and did so by causing Gosei Red's powers to go haywire. In the end, he is destroyed by Exotic Gosei Great. Irian Irian of the Queen Bee is a Busuwa Alien who is merciless in targeting men. Irian has the ability of producing a fluid that paralyzes her male targets, allowing her to use them as material for her furniture. Defeated by the female Goseigers, an enlarged Irian is destroyed by Skick Gosei Great. Kurasuniigo Kurasuniigo of the 5000 °C is a Luview Alien able to exude heat from his armor that he uses his Spin Crisis and Corona Crisis attacks. When Dereputa destroyed Heaven's Tower, Kurasunigo was send to boil the Earth's sea before being seemingly killed when Magis sacrificed himself to stop him. However, Kurasuniigo reemerged from the water to resume his mission. After Gosei Blue manages to defeat Kurasuniigo for the right reasons before they use the Gosei Buster, the Goseigers finally destroy him with Seaick Gosei Great. Kurasuniigo's name is from Solar Crisis. Yokubabanger Yokubabanger of the Electric Shock is a Daicaci Alien and one of Mons Drake's top soldiers. He is sent to Earth to absorb surrounding electricity and use it to commit acts of destruction before Gosei Yellow weakens him for the Goseigers to defeat with the Landick Bullet attacks. After being enlarged, managing to siphon Gosei Great's power, Yokubabanger is destroyed by Datas Hyper. Powereddark Powereddark of Mutation is a Hognlo Alien, using modified Power Seeds created by Buredoran to counter any of the Goseigers' attack and use his own version of the Skick Sword as a weapon. Defeated by the Mystic Brothers, an enlarged Powereddark is destroyed by Mystic Gosei Great. Targate of the Satellite Targate of the Satellite is a Thailago Alien who specializes into teleportation and is one of Monsu Drake's top soldiers, offering his aid in eliminating the Goseigers to take Dereputa's place as Mons Drake's right hand. It was able to withstand the Gosei Buster, so it took a Sky-Land-Sea Bullet to defeat him before Mystic Gosei Great and Datas Hyper finally destroy him. Gallery Mizogu of the Clump.jpg|Mizogu of the Clump Zaruwaku of the UFO.jpg|Zaruwaku of the UFO Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow.jpg|Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow Mazuarta of the Music.jpg|Mazuarta of the Music Ucyuseruzo of the Influenza.jpg|Ucyuseruzo of the Influenza Hidou of the Swift Runner.jpg|Hidou of the Swift Runner Abauta of the Research.jpg|Abauta of the Research Fandaho of Nonsense.jpg|Fandaho of Nonsense Irian of the Queen Bee.jpg|Irian of the Queen Bee Kurasuniigo of 5000°C.jpg|Kurasuniigo of 5000 C Yokubabanger of the Electric Shock.jpg|Yokubabanger of the Electric Shock Powereddark of the Mutation.jpg|Powereddark of the Mutation Targate of the Satellite.jpg|Targate of the Satellite Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Terrorists Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Organizations Category:Revived Category:Imperialists Category:Supervillains Category:Hegemony Category:Military Category:Monster Master Category:Vandals Category:Genocidal Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Lawful Evil